Pisando Fuerte
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Baseado na canção de Alexandre Sanz. (Avery/Nelson)


**Baseado na música "Pisando Fuerte" de Alejandro Sanz que praticamente cai como uma luva para o headcanon que eu criei com esses personagens. Obrigada novamente a jany17 que sempre me apresenta músicas maravilhosas! "Te quiero", flower!**

 **Usei trechos da música para compor a fic. A música não me pertence, nem CSI: CYBER. ;)**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Era estranho para Nelson aquele sentimento.

Desde que havia começado uma relação com Avery, ele certamente não esperava sentir-se daquela forma, mas aquilo estava cada dia mais forte e era angustiante. Ele nunca pensou que se sentiria tão inseguro ao lado dela, tão inadequado para ela.

Ele era mais jovem do que ela, e sua idade era difícil de lidar. Às vezes demonstrava comportamentos imaturos que a magoavam, e lhe doía decepcioná-la. Avery era sempre tão forte, tão madura, tão fantástica. Sabia lidar com qualquer situação, por mais desafiadora que fosse, sem se exaltar nem demonstrar aquela fúria que ele muitas vezes sentia sem razão. Ele ainda tinha muito o que aprender para alcançá-la.

Mas à meio luz de seu quarto, quando suas peles se tocavam e seus lábios se encontravam em beijos sedentos, quando suas respirações eram rasas e o desejo fazia seus corpos arderem, tudo parecia tão certo. Natural como respirar.

Ele era apaixonado por ela. Loucamente apaixonado. A ponto de perder a cabeça e a razão, e isso em algum momento poderia significar a ruína de seu relacionamento.

\- Avery... - ele respira fundo e senta-se ao lado dela na cama, sentindo-se ainda pior ao ver a expressão magoada em seu rosto - Avery eu sinto muito. Eu sei que eu agi como um idiota, e você tem todo o direito de estar furiosa comigo mas... Me perdoe. Eu te amo.

Avery continua a encarar a parede branca sem realmente prestar atenção em nada específico nela.

\- Eu sei. - ela responde em uma voz fria que faz seu coração gelar um pouco mais - Eu também te amo. O amor não é o problema. A confiança é. Isso não vai dar certo se você se comportar como um adolescente a cada vez que me ver falando com um homem. Ou você confia em mim, ou não. Não existe meio termo.

As palavras doem mais ainda pelo fato dela ter razão.

\- Eu confio em você! Não é esse o problema! É só que... Eu tenho tanto medo. Sinto que não sou bom o suficiente para você, sinto que vou te perder a qualquer momento. É como se a qualquer instante você fosse acordar e se perguntar o que está fazendo comigo. Isso me enlouquece, me leva a fazer coisas estúpidas como ter uma crise de ciúmes por uma mensagem estúpida de um colega de trabalho. Eu só queria poder controlar isso, não sentir isso. Mas às vezes é demais. É mais forte do que eu.

Ela vira-se para ele de repente. A expressão confusa e um tanto chocada.

\- Como assim? Não é bom o suficiente para mim? De onde você tirou essa ideia? Brody... Você é mais do que bom o suficiente para mim. Você é tudo o que eu quero, e tudo o que eu poderia querer. Você me faz sentir viva pela primeira vez em anos. Você me devolveu um tipo de felicidade que eu havia deixado de buscar há muito tempo. Eu não trocaria o que nós temos por nada. Por absolutamente nada! E eu me sinto impotente por não conseguir convencê-lo disso. Às vezes eu não sei mais o que mais posso fazer.

Ela estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Era tão forte aquele olhar. Era penetrante, estudado. Ela certamente sabia se aproveitar do efeito que exercia sobre ele.

\- Você não precisa fazer nada. Eu estou errado. Me perdoe. Eu te amo tanto...

Ela não responde. Somente se estica até ele e o beija, segurando os dois lados de seu pescoço. O beijo tem gosto de uva e de lágrimas. Ele a beija de volta com fome, com desespero, buscando o calor de seu corpo como se estivesse morrendo de frio. Tudo iria ficar bem, ele queria estar convencido disso. Precisava estar.

Ele poderia ser jovem - um adolescente em muitos sentidos - mas ele entraria em sua mente. Pisando forte. Ele reivindicaria seu lugar na vida dela sendo digno dela.

\- Eu perdoo você. - ela responde, interrompendo o beijo por falta de ar.

E ali, compartilhando aquele beijo e aquele olhar, ele começa a sentir-se ele mesmo, sentir-se mais seguro e pronto para crescer, para amadurecer o quanto fosse preciso para manter aquela relação de pé.

Para manter ambos de pé.


End file.
